


You Make A Suitable Distraction (The Art of Debatable Diversions Remix)

by Gerec



Series: Remixes [12]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec
Summary: Charles uses Logan as a much needed distraction.





	You Make A Suitable Distraction (The Art of Debatable Diversions Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bocje_ce_ustu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bocje_ce_ustu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Art of Debatable Diversions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111629) by [bocje_ce_ustu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bocje_ce_ustu/pseuds/bocje_ce_ustu). 
  * In response to a prompt by [bocje_ce_ustu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bocje_ce_ustu/pseuds/bocje_ce_ustu) in the [xmen_remix_madness2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2018) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> No safe works.  
> Previous remixes [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=Remix&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&commit=Sort+and+Filter&user_id=bocje_ce_ustu).  
> I am okay with my X-Men comics/original movie trilogy/cartoon works being remixed: n/a  
> I am okay with my collaborations being remixed: n/a  
> I am okay with being remixed in a different medium (fic for art or art for fic): yes!  
> I am okay with my past remixes being remixed: yes!  
> I am okay with certain WIPs being remixed: sure! feel free to grab whatever you can find here or on [my Tumblr](http://bocje-ce-ustu.tumblr.com/xmfc-fic-masterpost)!

It happens like this: out of the corner of his eye he sees him, striding down the corridor towards Charles with confident, unhurried steps, setting off a visceral memory of late nights at the mansion, and the CIA complex. Panic grips him like a vice, so fast that it sucks the breath from his lungs, desperate thoughts of _no I can’t_ do _this again_ fighting an all-out war with _please I’ve missed him so much I lo--_

The next moment he’s pushing Logan up against the wall, their mouths pressed together in a heated kiss, a mirror image of their positions only hours before at the Pentagon. It takes them both a lot less time to get used to it, this second time around, and Logan is already groaning when he parts their lips, deepening their connection with a sweep of his tongue. The sensation sends a jolt of _something_ up his spine, and god it’s been so long since anyone’s kissed him like this – _really_ kiss him, like they want _Charles_ and not some momentary distraction—

The door beside them slams shut and Charles jumps, pulling away from Logan like he’s been burned, backing away until he bumps against the opposite wall. They’re both panting a little, and god _why_ did he think this was a good idea—

“Feel better?” Logan says, and he doesn’t seem angry, or even confused with Charles’ admittedly erratic behavior. “If you were trying to piss him off, I’d say you succeeded.”

Charles shakes his head, and scrubs his face tiredly with both hands. “I don’t know what I was doing. I just…sorry.”

Logan huffs and crosses his arms, and Charles can’t quite make heads or tails of his expression. “You don’t gotta explain it to me, Chuck. In fact, I don’t wanna know. I’m just here to get you two to Mystique in one piece.”

Charles snorts. “Easier said than done.”

“You’re telling me,” the man snarks, though the words lack any real bite. “You gonna be alright?”

And _that_ makes Charles laugh out loud, the sound echoing up and down the empty corridor. He can’t rightly remember the last time he was ‘alright’ – was it before the drinking? The School shutting down? Before Alex and Sean left? Before…before…

Whatever Logan sees on his face must give him reason for concern because the next thing he knows he’s being guided into his hotel room, Logan’s hand clutching him by the elbow. He lets Logan situate him on the bed and takes the water that materializes in his hand, gulping the entire thing down without thought or argument.

“You want me to stay?” Logan asks, and Charles’ head snaps up in surprise; he’s not sure what’s being offered, and either way he doesn’t know from one second to the next how he wants to answer…

Logan makes a face, and takes the glass out of Charles’ hand with a sigh. “Just to keep you company. I mean, I can sleep on the couch. It’ll keep unwanted visitors out of your hair, if that’s what you need.”

He looks at the thin wall that separates his room from the one next door, and the temptation that lies within reach - _so close,_ too _close_ – and how easy it would be to just…

“Stay,” he says with a tired smile. “You make a suitable distraction.”

 


End file.
